


DualShocked

by jfdaishi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Improvised Sex Toys, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Cuddling while Yoohyeon played video games was a dangerous pastime, usually because of high-pitched squeals in her ear. Yoobin didn't expect the controller to be useful for other activities though...





	DualShocked

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this shouldn't really need to be said but I would not recommend using any video game controller as a vibrator... Cool? Cool. lolol  
> Also, this was my first Dreamcatcher story and it has only been lightly edited by me so I apologize for any really weird mistakes.

An angry growl followed close on the heels of a sharp inhale right beside her ear jerked Yoobin’s attention from the story she’d sunk into. She waited a moment, eyes not leaving the text even as her sole focus was on the body language from the woman behind her. The quick tensing seemed to escalated briefly before mellowing back into nothing. Mentally shrugging, Yoobin went back to her book. Warm and comfy from her position snuggled between her girlfriend’s thighs, Yoohyeon’s arms wrapped around her holding her controller under Yoobin’s book, she fell easily back into the world held within the bindings. 

The apartment disappeared around her. The warmth from the space heater melting away as the sounds from the tv deadened until time stopped and shifted. She found herself standing high on a mountain, the crisp air chilling her core as the fear of finding shelter in the frigid winter night imperative to her surviv...“Ah! No! Come on!”

This time the sudden noise was Yoobin’s squeak as she was unceremoniously jerked back from the world she had sunk into by the arms wrapped under her breasts squeezing the air out of her lungs.

“Hey! Yoohyeon! Try not to kill me, huh?”

Yoohyeon’s arms didn’t release their stranglehold but she did drop a quick kiss to the top of Yoobin’s head. Her voice was tight with frustration at the collection of pixels on the screen. “Sorry, babe, this guy thought I was just going to let him get away with being a jerk.” Yoohyeon’s character was chasing after another player, bow at the ready as she made to make him pay for whatever he had done. 

Yoobin nestled her scrap of a bookmark inside the page and gently dropped the book to the floor. There was no reason to try to read when Yoohyeon was getting to revved up by the game, this was not the first time this had happened and it would not be the last.

What a dork.

It might not have been a good time to try to get lost in a book, but these were good times to adore her beautiful girlfriend without feeling too much like a weirdo. Yoobin leaned her head back against Yoohyeon’s chest, sighing deeply as her gaze traced Yoohyeon’s sweet face and deep-seated anger at whoever screwed with her kill death ratio. Even as wrapped up as she was in her rage she was stunning. Her plush lower lip was caught between her teeth, eyes narrowed as her fingers twitched their directions against the controller.

It shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

Well, the controller was rumbling hard against her sternum and Yoohyeon’s fingers were brushing the underside of her breasts with every movement. Toned thighs tensed, closing in on Yoobin, pinning and crowding her closer as Yoohyeon got closer and closer to the poor fool trying to escape righteous justice. Yoobin could feel the low-level tremors -  Yoohyeon’s excitement making her breath come faster, her chest pushing against Yoobin’s back. 

And when she took the shot, for the briefest of moments, Yoobin watched the flash of victory cross Yoohyeon’s face and realized it was the same look that passed just as she reached the crest of orgasm.

So maybe it was exactly as hot as it should have been.

Yoobin didn’t stop the compulsion to drag her fingers up the thighs that enclosed her. Short nails scraping lightly making goosebumps appear in their wake. “It worries me that getting sweet revenge on some moron in a video game gives you the exact same look of pleasure that I give you in bed.”

That got Yoohyeon’s attention. The controller stopped rumbling against her chest, but Yoobin felt her own heart quake up as Yoohyeon’s eyes narrowed on her. “I’m not saying there isn’t something satisfying about getting revenge, but you light me up in much better ways.”

Yoobin hummed in response, no longer really sure where this was going, but happy to follow wherever Yoohyeon wanted to lead.

The controller Yoohyeon had been holding dropped, the black plastic landing between Yoobin’s legs, bringing an instant blush to her cheeks as it brushed against her brief’s inseam. There was only a brief moment to consider the plastic though before Yoohyeon was softly cupping her chin and pulling her into a kiss. The angle was awkward with how Yoobin had to crane her neck around, but the soft press of the light lavender and orange taste of Yoohyeon’s chapstick made it worth it.

It certainly didn’t hurt with Yoohyeon’s hands gently running up and down her torso even if she was deliberately teasing as she so often loved to do. Yoobin huffed as hands seemed magnetically unable to caress her breasts or her core. Yoohyeon loved the chase, the whole game of it - she enjoyed seeing how far she could go before Yoobin would pout, whining for more or, at times, until Yoobin would flip them over and pin Yoohyeon to the bed - taking what she wanted. Yoohyeon might have been bigger than her, but Yoobin could pull a surprising amount of strength out when she needed it. And Yoohyeon enjoyed that just as much as she liked Yoobin’s more submissive side.

Yoobin didn't need that strength or dominance now because she had no desire to take over, she just wanted her girlfriend's hands on her body. She said as much when Yoohyeon pulled back with her bright smile that just balanced on the verge of being too smug to be cute. Almost.

Yoohyeon was never _not_ cute.

Yoobin rolled her eyes and grabbed the hands that wandered her body.“You know I'm not a game you have to win, right? There is no challenge here so you can just get the prize.” With a soft laugh, Yoohyeon let her take control. As soon as her hands were cupped around Yoobin’s small breasts she was flicking her thumbs over slightly harden nipples. She ducked her head into Yoobin’s neck, breathing in the dark spicy scent of her favorite perfume and loving the tremor that ran through the smaller girl as her fingers started to pinch and tug. “Yeah, I know, I just enjoy playing games whether I already won them or not.”

Eyes rolling from the cheesy statement, Yoobin sighed “Oh my god, you have to stop.”

Yoohyeon laughed, pressing her lips to Yoobin’s ear. “Never.”

The sound Yoobin tried to make was more than likely supposed to be a laugh, what came out instead was a shocked moan.

“The… the controller!”

Confused, Yoohyeon fumbled for where the controller fell. In her haste, she pressed in further against Yoobin. Her body shook, the surprised moan morphing into something more desperate as her hips bucked up pressing black plastic into Yoohyeon’s searching hands.

That’s the moment she realized the game wasn’t paused.

The controller was vibrating violently where it was pressed up against the v of Yoobin’s thighs. Even as Yoobin shook from the unexpected over stimulation, Yoohyeon couldn’t help but giggle… and perhaps taking her sweet time pulling it away.

Yoobin was breathing hard by the time Yoohyeon dropped the controller to the floor, her fingers digging into the thighs trapping her. Her head was tilted back and Yoohyeon could see the flush on her cheeks, mouth parted from her heavy breaths with sweat dotting her upper lip.

“God, you are so beautiful.”

The flush deepened along with an embarrassed mew of a moan.

That’s all it really took for Yoohyeon to abandon any attempt at more teasing, instead, manhandling Yoobin into a better position for her to play with. Toned thighs draped over longer leaner ones and Yoobin’s arms wound back around Yoohyeon’s neck. Yoobin held helpless and fully open to Yoohyeon - Perfect.

The baggy cut off tank top and briefs Yoobin wore were a blessing for their sheer lack of cover. It was a simple motion to tuck both of her hands under the fabrics, one hand crossing Yoobin’s chest and the other delving straight under the waistband of her briefs to slide through soft curls to the wet folds below. Yoohyeon tucked her face into the younger girl’s neck and licked a wet stripe before blowing cold air against the damp skin, reveling in Yoobin’s heavy sigh.

With two fingers slicked from Yoobin’s own excitement, Yoohyeon slid her digits up, lightly tracing circles around her clit. She bit down gently on Yoobin’s earlobe, her own body warming to the sights and sounds of her beautiful girlfriend getting so riled up. “Feel good babe?”

Yoobin moaned, helpless to do anything other than arch against the well-knowledged hands.

_ Feel good? Of course it feels good. Does it ever not feel good? _

If only Yoobin was capable of speech. She wasn’t though, mind having gone hazy as soon as the rumbling controller had slid between her legs. Instead of trying to say anything, she just let Yoohyeon do what Yoohyeon did best - make Yoobin feel more adored than anyone ever had the right to feel.

Yoobin was lucky in that it never took a lot to get her off and the shock of the controller had done more for her than she wanted to admit. Now Yoohyeon was nibbling at all the sensitive places on her neck along and swirling two fingers around her just the way she liked too. 

_ Could this day get any better? _

The fingers rubbing gently around her clit slipped back down and pushed back inside of her briefly to gather more of her slick juices. Yoobin wanted to complain but there were still fingers pinching and rolling her nipple so she didn’t mind.

Until those fingers disappeared too.

Yoohyeon’s voice was tinged with a worrying amount of humor when she shushed her and whispered “Open up darling,” before pushing fingers wet with Yoobin’s own juice into her mouth. She gladly took the fingers, running her tongue over the two digits, swallowing her own taste. It was easy to fall into the act, the sexy taboo nature of tasting herself on her girlfriend’s fingers.

It covered Yoohyeon’s actual motive well.

Which was -somehow- getting the controller, unpausing the game and doing something just wrong enough that the controller started rumbling continuously..

And then slipping the now cold hard black rumbling plastic right under the hem of Yoobin’s damp briefs and against her overheated core.

It was electric, Yoobin arched high off the couch, crying around the fingers in her mouth. Yoohyeon was laughing although her voice was gruff with her own arousal. She didn’t relent, instead, the controller chased Yoobin’s fleeing body. It slipped and slid doubling the pressure every time it ran over her clitoris until she couldn't stand trying to escape it.

Yoohyeon’s laughter died out. She watched, mouth dry at the beauty, over Yoobin’s shoulder as she pressed into the controller, crying out loudly every time it slipped away from where it felt best. 

It was Yoohyeon that moaned when Yoobin took the, now spit slicked, fingers from where they rested against her lips and brought them to her own nipple. Yoobin’s fingers pressing Yoohyeon’s against the bud, rolling and pleasing herself through her girlfriend. Yoobin used her other hand to catch the wrist holding the controller to her. She pressed it firmly, holding it still so she could roll her hips into the shaking just the way she needed. The sight of Yoobin so free from her normally quiet, still nature in the face of her pleasure was intoxicating to watch.

Yoobin, so close that all barriers dropped from her, using Yoohyeon to find the edge, that one last tool to send her flying over the cliff. Yoohyeon couldn’t see it as anything less than perfection. Her body quaking, tremors flowing into Yoohyeon wherever their bodies touched while all Yoohyeon could do was watch until the hands holding her captive fell away. Yoobin dropped her head back, all of her muscles seemingly turned to rubber.

Several seconds of her breathing slowing down later, Yoobin smirked lazily, “I like this game.”

Huffing out a laugh, Yoohyeon pulled the now still controller, one handle dripping, up. “I’m glad. I think you owe me a new controller though.” She brought it up to her mouth, smiling as pleasure glazed eyes watched and gave the handle a kitten like lick.

“I will buy you a million of them if this is a thing we can do again.” Yoobin’s voice was husky, eyes darkening as Yoohyeon continued going over it with her tongue.

“I am pretty sure there is a small chance of getting shocked if the electronics get wet…”

“Then let’s go use something a bit more body safe…” Yoohyeon gladly let Yoobin pull her from the couch, the game fully forgotten as they stripped their way to the bedroom.


End file.
